heroes_onlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Town
All factions get a number of towns which are acquired in Chapter 1, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 and the Final Chapter. In your town you may build and upgrade buildings which then produce troops or resources. All buildings and upgrades cost one Construction Permit, and therefore will not be listed in the cost below. Each building (but NOT upgrades) also occupy one building slot in your town. Core buildings Every town contains each core building on minimum level one. Core buildings cannot be destroyed, and therefore cannot their building permits be refunded either. Town Hall Produces Gold every six hours and decides your number of building slots, which are increased when you upgrade the Town Hall. This building cannot be destroyed. *Excluding Town Hall and Garrison Garrison Building used for storing units. It provides 6 slots that are limited depending on the building level. This building cannot be destroyed. Upgrade: Creature Dwellings All creature dwellings enlist a number of units (depending on building level) over a set time: Core units are per hour; Elite units are every three hours; and Champion units are every eight hours. Upgraded units are made available through improving the dwelling via the Builder's Hall. It takes double the time to enlist upgraded units and half as many are available. Recruiting them will also deplete the pool of non-improved units, and vice versa. Barracks / Crypt (Core) Barracks recruits Sentinels, Crypt recruits Ghouls Cost: Free Requirements: None (Town Hall level 1) Build time: 30 seconds Upgrade: Loophole Tower / Graveyard (Core) Loophole Tower recruits Archers, Graveyard recruits Skeletons Cost: 40 wood Requirements: None (Town Hall level 1) Build time: 1 minute Upgrade: Monastery of Light / Ruined Tower (Core) Monastery of Light recruits Battle Priests, Ruined Tower recruits Ghosts Cost: 170 wood Requirements: Town Hall level 3 Build time: 1min Upgrade: Chapel of the Holy Sun / Pestilent Tomb (Elite) Chapel of the Holy Sun recruits Cavaliers, Pestilent Tomb recruits Lamasus Cost: 350 wood Requirements: Town Hall level 4 Build time: 10min Upgrade: Altar of Radiance / Sepulchre (Elite) Altar of Radiance recruits Radiant Glories, Sepulchre recruits Liches Cost: 350 wood Requirements: Town Hall level 4 Build time: 10min Upgrade: Griffin Aviary / Vampire Mansion (Elite) Griffin Aviary recruits Griffins, Vampire Mansion recruits Vampires Cost: 1010 wood, 440 metal Requirements: Town Hall level 5 Build time: 10min Upgrade: Transept of Heaven / Spider Temple (Champion) Transept of Heaven recruits Celestials, Spider Temple recruits Fate Spinners Cost: 2580 wood, 1290 metal Requirements: Town Hall level 6 Build time: 10min Upgrade: Worker's Halls (Resource collectors) Worker's Halls are buildings of which you may own one of each speciality (provided you have the space) that produce a resource every six hours. Worker's Hall: Wood Produces wood. Cost: 40 Requirements:Town Hall lvl 2 Build Time: 1 Minute Upgrade: Worker's Hall: Gold Produces Gold Cost: Requirements: Town Hall level 3 Build time: Upgrade: Worker's Hall: Metal Produces Metal Cost: 350 wood, 80 metal Requirements: Town Hall level 4 Build time: 10 min Upgrade: Special Building Builder's Hall The Builder's Hall provides you with the possibility to improve your dwelling and unlock improved units. Improving a building also costs a Building permit. Improving a building also changes it's name. Note: There is no way to improve already purchased units. The cost to improve a building is based on the creature tier. * Core: 120 wood. * Elite: 230 wood, 110 metal * Champion: 1150 wood, 570 metal Cost: 170 wood Requirements: Town Hall Level 3 Build time: 1h Upgrade: Techtree Mostly the availability of a building is based on the Level of your Town Hall, but here follows a crude techtree to somewhat sum up what is needed for what. (It also contains too many levels on the Town Hall.) Tips Do you want to be good, or do you want to be the best? If you want to be good, follow the standard guides such as the following tips comming. If you want to be the best, trancend the guides. Create your own paths based on knowledge you've gotten, skills you have earned. With that said, here are a few basic guidelines for better towns: # Healers: '''Get Monastery of Light/Ruined Tower as soon as you can after you've started the game, these will help you heal your troops, which in turn will help you quest (and level) faster. # '''Versatile units: '''You second priority should be Altar of Radiance/Sepulchre. These units are by far the most versatile for both factions! # '''Upgraded units: '''Every town should have a Builder's Hall, and your first upgraded building should be Altar of Resplendance/Mausoleum, and arguably your second should be Cathedral of Light/Haunted Tower. # '''More upgraded units: ''All'' units do serve a purpose, it's just that some have a very limited use. All units do however have a use in some part of End Game, so do make sure you get all units, and upgraded. # 'Maximizing your towns: '''Builder's Hall can upgrade a maximum of 4 dwellings per Town. You have 8 building slots. There are 3 Worker's Halls. ''If you are made out of Building Permits, it would be most logical to have 4 dwellings, 1 Builder's Hall, and 3 Worker's Hall (one of each type) in each base. Because why use regular troops when you can use upgraded ones? (At least that's what I think the Devs had in mind when they made the system.) |}